User blog:OrkMarine/Strategy RP thingy
I have decided to make le own RP, a post apocalyptic strategy RP. Why did I make this? Because fuck you, thats why. Rules *Dont be a dick to other people ACTUALLY, disregard that. Backstabbing people, bribing others against eachover and forming super secret plots in PM in the 40k chat against them is highly encouraged. *Otherwise, dont complain about stuff. I dont give a shit taht 20 of your soldiers got wiped out during an expedition into some cave, thats life, if you bitch to me, things will only get worse for you. Story and stuff fuck that shit, the world got raped by something, maybe a nuclear war, perhaps aliens, or a plague, I'm gonna leave you to find that stuff out as you progress through the RP. Gameplay and stuff Gameplay will be similar to $17's Space Empire RP, their shall also be recources, that being Munitions and Food. 1 Food unit is consumed for every person in your settlement (unless your a dick and you starve your own guys), so if you have 120 people in your settlement, they will consume 120 units of food every turn. Munitions is a little trickier, everytime you have a battle and your guys are using guns, you will most likely have to spend munitions, bigger and more powerful weapons use more munitions. Say you have 20 guys with pistols, and 20 guys with Plasma Cannons, they have a battle, the guy with Plasma Cannons will probably win but will go through a hell of alot more munitions. Im not gonna spend time to make a "set munitions count per shot for every weapon", I'll just figure it out based on the amount of soldiers you have, the amount of enemies you killed, and all that shit. Later on if you happen to get vehicles, I may bring in Fuel as a recource. Starting Faction You will start off with 100 people in total, 40 soldiers and 60 civilians. Soldiers fight more effectively than civilians, while civies are used as builders, scientists and if your failing so much that you need more troops, they can be used as conscripts. You start off with 1000 units of food, enough to last you 10 turns, you dont start with farms or any form of food production so you'll have to scavenge. You will start with 10 Hunting Rifles, 10 Pistols and 20 Melee Weeapons to arm your people with, along with in 200 Munitions, remember that rifles use more munitions than pistols, but are more accurate and powerful at range. Your starting location will be decided by me, oh, were you expecting creative control over this kind of stuff? Well, fuck your teaparty. You can also name your faction, they will also be human, mutants, robots, and shit can come later. You also start off nomadic, your base and shit will have to made later when you find a good place (or you could remain nomadic). Faction Lists This section is just a place for me to keep track of all your factions since your all too pants on head retarted retarted to do it yourself. '$17'S FACTION' Name: '''Coaliton of mudda fuckin bob '''Munitions: 200 Food: '850 'PLURGES FACTION Name: 'Still alive (dafuck!?!?) FOOD: 485 (running out) MUNITIONS: 140 POPULATIONL: 85 (30 Soldiers, 55 Civvies) 'GOASTS FACTION Name: Sons of some shit Munitions: 200 '''Food: '''900 Category:Blog posts